Flatmate from Heaven
by Joxas
Summary: This is the story of Ness and Lucas's lives together.
1. Flashbacks

Flatmate from Heaven

I am writing my first FanFic, so please be somewhat courteous with your replies. If you don't, and flame me, I'll sick SharBear on you, and probably make them mock you in the next chapter. Or maybe an entire set of drabbles just about the flamers…. Anyways, ON TO THE SHOW!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Nintendo related, including the mention of Onett, Lucas, Ness, Flint, Ninten, Claus, etc.

I also do not own any Apple products mentioned in this story.

Chapter 1 - Flashbacks

-BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP-

Ugh. I was having such a good dream. I was dreaming about living with my boyfriend and our families in Tazimily.

"Hey Babe. I'm going to take a shower, okay?" Ness asks.

"Sure. I'll get our stuff out."

"Okay. So what are your plans?"

"I want to get to the campus. Have a project I want to start."

"K"

I get out my outfit for the day, Red V-neck shirt, with yellow stripes, cargo shorts, and red and yellow striped sneakers.I also get Ness' outfit, A black V-neck shirt, with a "Mr. Saturn" on it, black cargo shorts, And black striped sneakers.

"Luke, your turn."

I quickly go take a shower, lathering my Vanilla shower-gel across my body. Then I quickly fix my hair, and change into my outfit. As I'm putting my laptop into my Messenger Bag, someone puts their arms around my waist, and bites my neck softly.

" Its you isn't it Ness?"

"Yes babe" He talks so softly, but sounds so protective. And he is wearing my favorite cologne. I breathe in the scent I've taken to recognize as safety. I can't explain it. It just smells so…Right? God how much I love him.

"Did you hear me?"

"What?

"I asked if you wanted me to make you an Omelet."

"Sure." I smile.

As we walk to the kitchen I think about how I love him. I think about that day. The day I moved here to Onett. It was a rainy day and I was shy, as I am now. I ended up walking right into him. He caught me before I fell over. As we laughed, he asked what I was doing. I told him I was going to the high school.

"The schools the other way silly."

"It is? That kid over there told me it was this way!" I pointed to Porky Minch, but I didn't know that's who it was.

"That's Porky Minch, he's the school bully. One of these days he will be placed in the Absolutely Safe Capsule. Or so I hear."Ness said.

"Absolutely Safe Capsule? " What's that?

"That's where all the prisoners go in this city. Into these capsules forever, and CANNOT do anything. Basically it's a form of absolute solitary. I'd be careful about getting in trouble if I were you."

"Right."

As we started walking, he asked me about my home life, my brother, and my parents. I told him the truth, because he seemed like an okay guy.

"Moms fine, but really busy all the time though. And our dad left us a few years ago. My brother Claus is too busy living in Tazmily, where we were before, with his boyfriend, Ninten."

"So your brother is gay?" Hmm.

Why would he ask that? Does he like me? He is pretty cute.

"Yes. He is…" I trailed off.

"Mmmmmk. So what grade are you in? You just moved here right?" Ness asked.

"Yeah. I'm a sophomore. I'm 15, and not very athletic. Are we done with the introductions?" I ask.

"Sure. But don't you want to know how old I am and my grade? Or do you not care?"

Surprised, I answer him "Sure I want to know!"

"I'm a sophomore too. I've been here for a while. I'm the captain of the baseball team as well." He answers with confidence that I wish I had.

"Hey babe, your omelet is almost done. You like bell pepper in it right?"

"Yeah. But what do you want in it?"

"I don't like omelets. I prefer steak. Remember?" Ness chuckles.

"Oh. But I wanted to feed you some of my omelet…" I trailed off.

"Okay. But you should eat more. You're skinnier than me." He gets on to me if I don't eat enough, because of my diabetes. I have type 1.

"Alright."

"AND DON'T FORGET YOUR INSULIN! I don't want to repeat last time. "Ness whimpers.

"I know babe. And I'm sorry." About a year ago, I collapsed during our prom. The next thing I knew, I was sitting in the hospital, with Ness asleep on the chair across from me.

"Well Lucas, how do you feel?" the nurse asked.

"Fine. But why am I here?"

"According to your boyfriend over there -congrats by the way- you collapsed during your prom." She answered. "But, I found something. And I want you to wake up your boyfriend, before I tell you. Alright?"

"Alright. Ness babe? Wake up." I call softly.

"Nnnng…." He shifts positions in his chair, and as his head fell off his arm, he woke up startled.

"It's alright Ness. We are at the hospital."

"Alright. May I tell you two what I found now?" the nurse asked.

"Ready" we said in unison.

"Lucas, according to what I found, you have type 1 diabetes. It will not go away, but it will not affect your lifespan if you regulate your eating habits."

As I sit, Ness tries to talk to me. "Babe? Are you okay?"

I still didn't hear him talking to me, but as he started shaking me, I snapped out of it.

"I'm alright. So what do I have to do to live longer?"

"You need to take your insulin which we will fill a prescription for, and eat better. Follow Ness' eating habits. Alright?"

I nodded.

"Are you going to eat your omelet?" Ness asked.

"Yeah."

As I finish my omelet, I put my dishes in the dishwasher. Then I grab my bag, my phone, and my iPod, and we head off to the campus.

So that's the first chapter, and I don't know what to do for the next chapter. Or his project. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! Thank you in advance.


	2. Pets

I'm going to try to do multiple POV's this chapter, please bear with me.

DISCLAIMER!

I do not own any of the Earthbound/Mother 3 Characters that are appearing in this story.

* * *

Lucas' POV

As we started the short jog to the campus I decided to ask him a question.  
"Ness?" I asked.  
"Yea babe?"  
"I was wondering... doyouwanttogetapet?"  
"What?!" Ness asked.  
"Do you want to get a pet...?"  
"Why? Do you want to get a pet?" He asked me.  
"Well... We've been together for 4 years... I want someone or something to take care of..."  
"But that's a lot of responsibility... Are you sure Luke? I don't mind getting one. But you need to realize it's a lot of work..."  
"Please Ness? Pleeeeasseeee?"  
Ness sighed. "I..I guess... If you want to...If it makes you happy…"

As we reached the campus, I hugged him, and he pulled me in for a kiss. As I got lost in his arms and the kiss, our friend Paula came over.  
"Break it up you two. We're at school for Christ's sake." She said.  
"Paula you know we don't believe in God." We said in unison.  
"Aww! You all know I love it when you do that! It's so cute!"  
As I check my phone, Ness puts his arms around me, and says,  
"Babe, you need to go to class."  
"Aww...but I don't want to!"  
Paula grabs my arm and starts to pull me towards the library.  
"Don't worry Ness. I'll make him."  
"Mkay Paula! Have a good day you two!" Ness shouts.

~Library~

"Paula...I don't think he wants to."  
"What!? He said he didn't want a pet!?"  
"He said he did...but he was hesitant..."  
"Fine. I'll ask him. And mayyyybe you should ask him after sex..."  
I blushed so deeply at that...  
"Paula!"  
"What? I know he would say yes after sex. Ask him then. Okay?"  
"Fine..." I sigh.

* * *

Ness's POV

'Maybe I should get him a pet... But what do we name it? If it's a dog I want its name to be King. But Lucas always said to get a dog and name it Boney...'  
I thought.  
As I think I walk across the campus and trip. Kumatora appears in my sights and helps me up.  
"Hey Ness. Take a fall there?" She asked.  
"Y..yeah. I've been thinking..."  
She took a step back as I mentioned that.  
"Well. That's never good is it?" She teased.  
"Nono. It's about Lucas. He wants a pet.. But I don't know about it. What if Lucas forgets to do something and we lose him? Then Lucas would be really sad..." I said.  
"Well. We can try to make sure that doesn't happen... Or just hope it doesn't. Have you talked to him about it?"  
"No... He's at the library with Paula if you wanna go talk to him..." I suggested.  
"If you think I should... See ya later Ness! Have a good day!" She ran off for the library as fast as she could.  
'Jeezus. She's always in a hurry isn't she?'  
-Buzz-  
New Text.  
~The girls getting annoying to you yet?~ L.  
'I really should tell him huh?'  
~Yeah. You know we should talk about this pet thing right?~ N.  
As the alarm on my phone rings, I get one more text.  
~Yes...but you don't want a pet...~ L.  
As I slip into class, I text him back.  
~I do... Look. We can talk about this later right? I have class. ~ N.  
~Yea... Love you Ness!~ L.

I smile, and our teacher walks in.  
"It's time for a test."  
I mentally kick myself as I realize I'm not going to be able to concentrate.

* * *

Okay. Next chapter will start with the test...

Thank you for reviewing in advance, and have a nice day!


End file.
